Fossil fuels such as petroleum and coal are widely used in automobiles or power plants for generating motive force or electrical power. As known, burning fossil fuels produces waste gases and carbon oxide. The waste gases may pollute the air. In addition, carbon dioxide is considered to be a major cause of the enhanced greenhouse effect. It is estimated that the world's oils supply would be depleted in the next several decades. The oil depletion may lead to global economic crisis.
Consequently, there are growing demands on clean and renewable energy. Recently, electric vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles have been researched and developed. Electric vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles use an electrical generator to generate electricity. In comparison with the conventional gasoline vehicles and diesel vehicles, the electric vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles are advantageous because of low pollution, low noise and better energy utilization. The uses of the electric vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles can reduce carbon dioxide emission in order to decelerate the greenhouse effect.
As known, a power supply (e.g. an AC-to-DC charger or a DC-to-DC converter) is an essential component of the electric vehicle and the hybrid electric vehicle. The power supply of the electric vehicle or the hybrid electric vehicle is usually installed on the front side or rear side of the vehicle body. Since the space for accommodating the power supply of the electric vehicle is not exposed to the surrounding and the power consumption of the power supply is very high, the heat generated by the power supply is readily accumulated. In this situation, the environmental temperature of the power supply is increased (e.g. up to 85° C.). For reducing the adverse influence of the high environmental temperature, the power supply needs to have a suitable heat-dissipating mechanism.
In addition, for meeting the safety regulations, the power supply is usually designed as a sealed device to achieve a waterproof and dustproof purpose. It is critical to conduct and dissipate the heat generated by the electronic components of the sealed power supply under the stringent conditions.
As known, the power supply includes various kinds of heat-generating electronic components. Since the dimensions, locations and heights of these electronic components are somewhat different, it is difficult to uniformly and efficiently dissipate the heat. It is necessary for providing a heat-dissipating mechanism to uniformly and efficiently dissipate the heat.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a heat-dissipating module and an electronic device using the heat-dissipating module to uniformly and efficiently transfer the heat generated by the heat-generating electronic components inside the power supply toward the outside so that the drawbacks encountered from the prior art can be obviated.